Act 12.9: Fermat Research Lab
Chapter Navigation Missions Story= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Chaos= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Hatred= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Destruction= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? Fermat Research Lab Description "Our research lab doesn't allow outsiders to enter..." Dialogue Kanavan: I can't believe it. Kanavan: For there to be such facilities in the basement of the royal palace... Mari: Who in the world would do such a thing... Kanavan: There's only one person that can. Kyle: Master, who could that be? Kanavan: Hm... But if it's that person... Kanavan: I'll just have to hope that it isn't... ---- Fermat: Oh my... Fermat: Our research lab doesn't allow outsiders to enter... Kyle: How could you be so shameless after all you've done... Kanavan: Could I ask for your cooperation in our investigation? Fermat: I'm sorry, but please come back after you've received official approval. Kanavan: Well if I had done that then I wouldn't have asked nicely. Fermat: How stubborn. Fermat: Deal with the intruders! ---- Fermat: It looks as though these things weren't enough. Fermat: I will deal with you myself. Kyle: You fool! It's time for you to receive your punishment! Captured Queen Description "Kanavan and Baldinar. The clash of two forces." Dialogue Fermat: Damn it... Kanavan: It should be easier to talk now. Kanavan: Now, who's the one ordering you to create these things? Fermat: Who knows. Though I'm sure you have surmised who it is. Kanavan: Is it really him? Ley: What are you guys talking about? Kanavan: A person who could create such a large facility underneath the royal castle. Kanavan: And have it not be a problem... Kanavan: It could only be Baldinar. Kyle: Baldinar... ???: Stop right there. Baldinar: Kanavan. You are under arrest for illegally entering and destroying the kingdom's main facilities... Baldinar: And for leading an uprising against the royal family. Cindy: Baldinar! Kyle: What are you talking about? Master leading an uprising...? Kanavan: There seems to be a misunderstanding, Baldinar. Baldinar: A misunderstanding...? You're already a criminal. Kanavan: I cannot accept the fact that a place that creates alien lifeforms is a main facility of the kingdom... Kanavan: And I would like to ask what kind of evidence you have of me leading a supposed uprising against the royal family. Baldinar: There is no reason for me to explain every little thing to a criminal. Baldinar: What are you doing? Capture them! Kanavan: Everyone halt! Kanavan: As soldiers of Kounat, follow your general's commands! Kounat Elite Sentinel: W-What.. Kounat Elite Sentinel: Who do we listen to... Baldinar: The criminal has already lost the position of general. Baldinar: Hurry up and capture the criminal! Kanavan: A criminal, huh... Kanavan: Alright then! Kanavan: If you're feeling confident, step up. Kanavan: I, as sword saint Kanavan, will be your opponent! Kounat Elite Sentinel: S-Sword Saint... Kounat Elite Sentinel: W--Who..? Baldinar: Every single person here is useless. Kanavan: Instead of sending blameless soldiers, how about you handle it yourself? Baldinar: Fufufu. Baldinar: I'm not sure you'll still be saying such things after seeing this. Kanavan: This? Baldinar: I have here a royal letter in the king's own handwriting saying to capture you. Kanavan: What?! Baldinar: If you decide not to put down your sword... Baldinar: Then you will really be a traitor. Kyle: Master! You don't have to listen to what he says. Ley: Yeah, we just need to fight and win. Kanavan: ...... Kanavan: Fine. I'll let you arrest me. Lire: Kanavan! Kyle: Master! Kanavan: I am a knight of Kounat. Kanavan: As a knight... I cannot refuse the king, his majesty's order. Ronan: It does not make sense. How... Kanavan: Since you are a knight, you should understand too. Right, Ronan? Ronan: But... Ronan: Damn it... Mari: Let me... Kanavan: Please stay back. Kanavan: Things will just become more complicated if they find out that you're here. Mari: ...... Kanavan: I will trust his majesty. Kanavan: I will meet the king and resolve this misunderstanding. Kanavan: I do have one condition though. Kanavan: The people here have nothing to do with any of this. Kanavan: Please do not touch them. Baldinar: If it's just that then I'll accept your condition. Baldinar: I did say that I would kill you the next time I saw you... Looks like you got lucky. Kyle: Ugh... Damn! Kanavan: I know I said that I would help you find someone once this was over. Kanavan: It looks like I won't be able to keep that promise. Lire: Kanavan... Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story